The Order of Arceus: A Hybrid's Uprising
by QueenPalkia
Summary: I was created and raised in a laboratory. I was secluded from other children and trained to kill. I was just a nameless creature, half-human, half-pokemon...until I met the evil dictator. My name is Dominique Armstrong, and this is my story.


***I HAD NO IDEA FOR A TITLE* This is my Round 1 entry for the One-Shot Collection Competition being held on Facebook. I'm not trying to win anything, I'm just a competitive person. Okay, so this one-shot is a side story to my other fic The Order of Arceus, which will have sequels and a few other side stories. You don't really have to read that fic to understand this one, though, as I made sure to explain everything but the main antagonist, who happens to be a fakemon. I'm not good describing, so I have a link to a picture of this fakemon on my profile. Please, go there. **

**Herm, so yeah. This lil' ficlet is the backstory of my OC, General Armstrong. Although she hasn't made many appearances and hasn't played a big role yet (she will, though), I had a big urge to write this since, so far, she is the only hybrid in OA. For those who haven't read that fic and are planning to, my OC debuts in chapter 16 of The Order of Arceus Book One: The Spears of Power. Yep.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Order of Arceus<strong>

**A Hybrid's Uprising **

I have no idea of who you may be to care enough as to examine a general's journal, but as you have made the effort to flip these papyrus pages that could dissolve in your fingers –or whatever appendage it is you posses- at any moment, then I will allow you to learn about me.

My name is Dominique Armstrong. Military personnel may only address me as General Armstrong as is proper. The only ones allowed to use my first name are my husband and my lord.

Before I came to this planet, joined the military, and became wedded, I had no name. My creators and the few others who knew of my existence labeled me as 'Number Zero-One' and often wrote my name in standard: 001. I was a nameless being created to lead a life as a laboratory experiment, a scientific breakthrough. Now it is quite obvious that I have caught your interest. Let me explain how I came to be.

It all began various decades ago, in the year 3030. At the time, mankind and pokémon were just establishing life on the isolated planet that didn't receive the light and warmth of the sun belonging to that solar system. The name of the planet was Cena.

Although it's common knowledge even to civilians, I think I should mention that planets out of the sun's reach can be populated. Sometime during the 29th century, a machine meant to harness the powers of a Volcarona enough to supply an artificial sun for one planet for an entire month had been invented. However, the machine failed to resist the Earth's stratosphere when it was launched for a test, as the energy of the Volcarona was too much for the contraption to handle. A hundred years later, just a decade before the new millennium, the prints were discovered and a new machine was constructed. Thanks to the better technology, and the support of our omnipotent ruler, the machine successfully gave sunlight to the darkest corner of Saturn. Since then, pokémon and humans have been expanding their reach.

So back to my home planet. Cena is fully populated and most of its inhabitants are fugitives fleeing from the government of Earth (which also governs all mayor planets). A married couple of scientists abandoned Earth and came to Cena as an attempt to avoid imprisonment for experimenting on our lord's living pokémon son. Those two scientists gathered others from around the planet and founded a laboratory. They came from Earth bearing what they thought was a splendid idea.

I don't recall the real name of the pair, mostly due to the resentment I felt and still feel towards them, but I know I never addressed them as my mother and father. I have always known them as She and He.

According to She and He, their experiment took months of work. They imported a rare pokémon of a species that was endangered in Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars, and extinct on Earth. It was a Zorua. Then, they selected a random human amongst the refugees. He and She took the creatures and dissected them for an ovule and sperm. These were scientifically combined, kept in a flask filled with special liquid, and mixed with several more chromosomes from the woman and the Zorua. He and She were relieved after discovering that a creature was indeed beginning to form. It took lesser time than ever known, only five months. But, on the first day of the last month, I gained consciousness.

The human brain is unable to preserve memories of the first years of growth. Sometime between four and five years of age, a human child can start learning. Pokémon are a tad different, as they mature a lot faster than humans do, depending on the species. Some pokémon species reach adulthood after a few months of life, most being bug-type pokémon. Now, I was created combining a human and a pokémon. I matured faster than other children, but not as fast as other pokémon, and my memory began functioning as soon as I was "born".

Inside the large flask, I could see the scientists smiling and talking amongst each other. They wanted to study me right away, but She insisted on keeping me prisoner in the flask for one more month…and it was Hell. I am scowling as I write this. Every night I would go to sleep and have bizarre dreams, in which I could see a large silhouette with glowing red eyes. I used to think it was some sort of deity. And I was right…

I was released from the flask. I can remember I felt no emotion, only anxiety. Shortly after, just a few minutes later, He tattooed the digits 001 onto my abdomen. It was painful. I was crying, like all infants did, but not for the reason I should have been. They branded me with the number and made that my name. That _damn _phrase that was no name for a living being. For my entire childhood, I was known as Number Zero-One.

I was raised inside the laboratory. Sometimes I was allowed to play outside around the green yard out of any stranger's view. On very rare occasions, She took me into town covered up entirely, often hidden inside her baggage. They fed me berries and meat enriched with special proteins and vitamins. I still cannot believe that those vitamins were drugs like Calcium, Zinc, and Carbos. I was treated as anything but human or pokémon. I thought that I simply suffered a special condition of some sort. I had never known, because those bastard scientists did everything in their power to keep me from seeing my own reflection. There were no mirrors around the lab, there were no photographs of me, and anything that was supposed to be glass was made out of any other material without the capacity to reflect.

When I was seven years old, with a mental age of thirteen, the scientists all trusted me to stay home alone while they ran errands (that's what they called it, but I know they were out to kidnap 'ingredients' for more experimentation). That day I just lied in my bed, doing nothing, until I got the urge to eat. I had never been alone before, so I was very careless, and ended up hurting myself trying to cut an aspear berry in half with a knife. That was the first time I ever saw my own blood. Naturally, I was horrified as the red liquid slid down the wound on my finger and onto the ground. I stared at it. My blood was lighter than the other I had seen, mostly while the scientists were dissecting a living being. It was bright, and when I stared at the droplet on the floor, I finally saw my own reflection. The droplet was so diminutive, I couldn't see much. Desperate to see more, I grabbed the sharp knife and ran around until I found the door that led to the yard.

I know luck was on my side. There was a Blitzel grazing in the yard, unaware of my presence. In my haste, I swung the knife and killed it. I fell to my knees, desperate to discover my own face. There, in that enlarging pool of crimson, I saw my own image, my own, horrifying image.

The grey fur I knew I had all over my limbs was also on my face. My nose was elongated like a canine's, and my ears were on top of my head. They were furry, with red at their tips, and also canine. My eyes were surrounded by a red outline, as were my lips, and my irises were of a sea green color. I never did find out if anyone heard my scream.

As I had been taught, I showed little to no emotion when the scientists returned that evening. I'd disposed of the carcass of the Blitzel in a trash can, where it would easily be considered a victim that was subjected to dissection. They didn't suspect. I kept quiet about the truth I learned for a few more years, until I was physically thirteen and mentally nineteen.

One the night of my thirteenth birthday, they scientists proposed they celebrated my age. He announced that soon I would be revealed to the public and become the latest scientific achievement. They did not care what would happen to me afterwards…they only thought about the glory _I _was supposed to bring them. I felt the ire that had been building in me since my birth, my hatred toward those people. They ate finely, slept peacefully, and lived independently, while I was treated like what I was, a specimen.

They actually threw me a party! Never before had I been in a celebration of any kind, but I knew that things were supposed to be lively, yet they just gave me nutritive cake and a _chew toy. _I wanted to show no emotion…but as soon as He turned the computer on to send Earth's dictator the message of my existence, I broke down crying. I look back on it and think of the action as repulsive. I've no need for tears anymore.

Trying to make me quiet, She offered me a gift. She brought up to me a large, beautiful mirror that seemed to have been prepared for the occasion. I stared into it, bewildered, unable to believe the changes my body had undergone in the eight years since I had last seen my reflection in a pool of blood. I looked even worse. My fur was still grey and still covered my face and muzzle. My eyes had angled a little further to permanently resemble a scowl. My red hair cascaded down my shoulders and had black tips. It was untrimmed, messy, and anything but attractive. Two fangs were visible, unable to fit in my mouth.

Ah, how wonderful it feels to remember that moment! At that moment my hatred took over me, an intense fury I couldn't contain! I lashed out at the mirror and shattered it to pieces with one slash of my claws. I threw my head back and howled. The scientists…they weren't the least bit scared. They seemed amused, satisfied. And then, a beep came from the screen He was facing, and the image of the large overlord became apparent. I remember exactly what He said:

"Behold, your Excellency! Behold the future of the military! A creature with the intelligence and longevity of a human and the abilities of a pokémon! My creation is half human, half Zoroark…a hybrid! Can't you see, sir? Hybrid soldiers would be unstoppable!"

Indeed, they would be. I had to prove his point, right? As generous as I was back then, I lunged at my bastard creator, leaping in the air with fangs bared. He turned around…I'll never forget that look of horror. I bit down and tore open his throat. Another pool of blood formed. I could see my reflection again! I could see the monster they had created!

Ah, I should cut a long story short. In the end of my uprising, the laboratory that had been my prison became engulfed in the flames I had fired from my muzzle; Flamethrower, a brilliant attack. They all burned to a crisp, and I sat outside and listened to their screaming and begging. Did I feel guilt? No. Did I feel sorrow? No. Did I feel pity? No. I was raised to feel no emotion towards others, to think only of myself.

Still, I was nervous about facing the people of Cena the way I was. I spotted the small flying saucer the scientists used to visit other planets, and, reluctantly, climbed onto it. What little they had taught me was put to use, and I managed to escape my home of Cena.

It felt like an eternity, the aimless wander through space. I had no route, no knowledge of the outer space except for the basics. I caught site of the immense Saturn, and thought I could reach it, but my ship impacted a meteorite and was sent flying through space like a shooting star. I thought I was going to die. I was going to die without any memories of bliss, without knowing what my meaning was.

Obviously, I didn't die. I was unconscious when my ship began to penetrate the Earth's ozone layer. My ship was burning up, the edges were melting, and the heat inside was so unbearable I stirred awake. But as soon as I opened my eyes I was met with a huge mantle of blue, before my ship crashed into it.

Well, I crashed into the ocean and my ship sank. For one reason or another, I survived. However, I couldn't swim. Out of instinct, my limbs began to flail in an attempt to "doggy paddle". Keeping up this pathetic way of swimming, I managed to reach the shore.

That was how I first set foot here on Earth. And Earth was nothing I had ever imagined. It wasn't like Cena. There were hundreds of pokémon (delicious prey…) running around, flora growing everywhere, and the sky was clear blue decorated with clouds. And right in front of me was…a burning city.

I struggled to move forward, ached by the horrible injuries I'd acquired in the accident. Blood cascaded down the left side of my face, running down my neck and dripping on the floor. I was sure I had a few broken bones as well. I refused to step down. I had to survive and begin my life…as an independent being.

That was when I met him.

"Damn rebels getting in my way…" muttered a beaten up creature as it approached the shore. The creature had a humanoid body, but other than that there was no sign of humanity in him. His skin was pale but slightly grey. A long purple tail extended from between its legs. It had to be a pokémon.

I was hiding behind a tree trying to suppress the ache when its dark eyes landed on me. Immediately, I had to dodge a powerful Shadow Ball shot at me. Not a second later, the pokémon materialized beside me with arms crossed. It stood over seven feet tall. "Trying to hide, huh?" He spat reaching out to yank me up. We were eye to eye.

I showed no emotion but irritation and remained steadfast. I low growl escaped me maybe once or twice. I did not allow myself to be intimidated. Thanks to my skill to remain calm, my life was turned around.

The conversation I had with that Mewtwo was quite long and confusing, so I would rather not bore you with it. The point is, Mewtwo took me with him. His soldiers (since, apparently, he was a military general) tended to my wounds and explained to me the current situation; the army was trying to overpower the pesky rebels. The next day was actually scary…when he presented me to the overlord personally.

It went a little a like this. I was lead through two immense steel doors and found myself standing in front of a large silhouette. It was the same one from my childhood dreams. His name was Biomegas, the supreme overlord of this solar system and beyond. He was supposedly omnipotent, the third member of the Creators.

Biomegas seemed to like me. He spoke, in a deep, demanding voice: "You're the one who single-handedly exterminated those pesky scientists, aren't you?"

Oh, I felt flattered. "Yes." But I had to be professional.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I lost it when my ship crashed on Earth."

"I see, I see…and you are a hybrid, correct?"

"Yes."

"Marvelous! I can see you were created carefully, but those buffoons used too many pokémon DNA; your physique holds little humanity."

"…"

"Your name?"

"…Number Zero One, sir."

"That's not a name…" Biomegas closed his big eyes in thought. Not being able to see his form clearly was nerving. Then, suddenly, pearly white fangs were revealed in a wide smile. What passed through his mind remains a mystery, but I am certain he thought about my utility. The ring that was suspended in the air surrounding his waist suddenly began to wriggle, and then cut itself from one end. As if he was controlling it, the ribbon (I have no other name for it) lashed out and wrapped around me to pull me closer. This ribbon is what the mighty lord uses instead of the hands he lacks. In that situation, he used it to turn me around several angles to get a good look at me.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, Biomegas decided. "Number Zero-One," he began, removing his ribbon and restoring it to its normal form; a ring around his waist. "From today and onward, I will be your lord, your superior, your leader. Starting now, you are a citizen of Earth and part of its monarchy. You will work under me, as my subordinate, and help this empire flourish. This decision is final." He boomed. I was flabbergasted and uncertain on how to reply. So little time had passed since my departing from Cena and arrival on Earth, and already I was being bossed around. _This _boss, however…somehow I felt like I was meant to follow him.

The only thing that escaped my lips while I was in such mental turmoil was "Yes, my lord."

"Now," Biomegas smiled. Although his smiles _never _represent happiness; depending on the situation they represent amusement, arrogance, or satisfaction. His stare softened just a _little _(and even _that _is a hyperbole). "Number Zero-One…would you like a name?"

Why do people always ask the obvious, I wonder? Of course a nameless being like me would want such a privilege; an identity. I gave an eager nod, which amused my lord further.

"Very well. Upon receiving your new name, you will forever be bound to me. If you ever dare take an independent path…rebel against your leaders…I will kill you. Still want it?"

"Please, my lord! I long to be known, to be recognized! I will do as you desire, for you have spared me, and trusted me into your home, my lord." That petition, as pathetic as it may have sounded, is really what made me into who I am. Because of my desperation, I was pulled from the abyss. Thanks to my desire and my ability to remain calm, lord Biomegas gave me what I wanted.

"From now on, your name will be Dominique Armstrong. No man, no living being, may strip you of this name as it will forever remain and be passed down for generations. Now, how you choose to serve me is up to you, Dominique. My word is law!" That is engraved in my mind. It felt so wonderful! I loved my new name. Though I was not sure of what _Dominique _was supposed to mean, I know what _Armstrong _does; it's quite self-explanatory.

My wounds were treated and I was shown around the massive planet Earth. After a few weeks, I had adapted, and I lived with Mewtwo as Biomegas had demanded. Mewtwo is the perfect example of a ruthless soldier. He had no soft spots, although he did not act like an ass most of the time. Sometimes he sat down to tell me some story of how he took over this city or who he met in that city, things like those.

After some time, I enrolled in the military academy. Paying was the least of my worries since my lord took care of everything. There, I learned survival skills, combat skills, and studied the laws (which weren't much). I graduated quickly in just two years, ready to take on the battlefield. I started out as a normal soldier. On my first mission, I was to ransack Blackthorn City for any rebels. I was so successful, I got promoted.

Years passed. I had one more mission that could get me a promotion. I had to raid the small colony of Nimbasa in Unova, to eliminate their leaders, and bring back children as military recruits. I was unsure if I could take on an entire community by myself, so I went up to my lord…

"Ah, Colonel Armstrong! I was just about to send for you." Lord Biomegas was actually pleased about my presence in his alcove.

This took me by surprise, but as a soldier, I remained with arms folded behind my back and chest held up proudly. "Oh? What is it that you request, my lord?"

"I know why you're here. Coincidentally, I was thinking the same thing." The rumors are true; the ones about Lord Biomegas being able to read minds. He does this very, very often, but sometimes prefers not to due to lack of interest. This was confirmed to me on that moment. "You are intimidated by the quantity of your foes, are you not?"

"Please, forgive me my lord, but that is the situation…You see, infiltration is…"

"…rather difficult with such an abnormal physique." He finished for me. "I know. That is why I created this." He lifted a box up in the air using Psychic and handed it to me. I unfolded my arms and took it. Such generosity from Lord Biomegas was beginning to scare me, as he is one of the most selfish creatures in existence. His mental dictionary greatly differed from that of the rest of the world…to him, a _gift_ could be anything between a chew toy and _death_. Of course that box didn't have _death _in it. Unless it was a bomb or something.

Hesitantly, I opened the box, careful not to tear the carton with my claws. Inside, resting on velvet cushions, shinning like the morning sun, was a big red jewel. My awful image was reflected on its clear surface and that made me frown.

"This diamond is full of my demonic energy," began explaining Lord Biomegas. "It will amplify your special ability: Illusion. However, while using it, the diamond will always remain, no matter what shape or form you take using Illusion. And it has one more detail…" He chuckled lightly. His ring separated into a ribbon and he lashed it out to grab the red diamond. I mimicked a rock and did not interrupt. One end of the ribbon flicked my hair to the side, revealing the eye patch I wore over the empty, left eye socket. "Remove it." Biomegas demanded, sounding a bit frustrated at the obstacle. I quickly reached for it and ripped it off. I felt embarrassed about lacking an eye, about having lost it so pathetically.

What happened next was rather painful. Now I only want to say that the red diamond was, rather forcefully, placed where my eye once was, spilling blood in very slight amounts. I kept my mouth shut but I cannot deny the obvious whiny moan I allowed. Lord Biomegas knew what he was doing though. The wound was quickly healed by the diamond's energy. Then the object shrunk down a little to somewhat match the size of an eyeball.

It remains that way to this day…and I have grown so accustomed it feels natural. I can have vision through this diamond, although everything I see through it is rather red and magnified. Hence, I still wear my red bangs falling over this 'eye'. What Lord Biomegas said was correct; this 'eye' amplified my abilities greatly. My ability Illusion had much better reach, as I could take the image of objects and not just living creatures. But it has one more detail, one that remains my favorite.

"It hurts, but soldiers must deal with the pain. I will not tolerate weakness. Besides…" Lord Biomegas used his ribbon-arm to create a Light Screen that served as a mirror. The Light Screen was made right in front of me, and I could see my new reflection. "This diamond, as long as you wear it, will change your physical appearance according to your desire. Now, you have the form of the human you _would_ have been had you been born from human parents." He informed smugly.

What was reflected in the mirror was a tall woman with flawless pale skin, soft, somewhat-full lips, and angled eyes like a scowl. One eye was the color of the sea, while the other was a red diamond. Her blood-red hair was very long and straight, but surprisingly curly at the ends. Her nails were like claws but otherwise normal. I was (and am) this woman. That realization made me want to scream of joy.

"I have to say, you do look remarkable." Lord Biomegas commented, but I was barely listening. "At will, you may use your _other _true form: the Zoroark you _would_ have been had your parents been pokémon. If you remove the diamond, however, you will revert to your original, distorted, form."

With this _blessing_, I carried out my mission to the end alone. I infiltrated Nimbasa as a Zoroark and hid myself inside some ruins, seeing if I could catch anyone. Luckily, two children were exploring the ruins in search of treasure. I took the disguise of a human skeleton, as there were many others around due to an accident in ancient times, the debris of which no one had bothered to clean up. The curious children were attracted by my diamond (which could not be hidden with Illusion) and I managed to grab a hold of one of them. The other was pesky and annoying, so I kicked him away. The child I kidnapped was an Elekid, no older than a month. I had to eliminate his mother to get him, though. It was easy. I left Nimbasa in flames and dragged the child with me into the airship that awaited my return. We took off, and I brainwashed the Elekid into thinking he had been serving the military since birth.

That mission got me promoted to General (although my subordinates had been addressing me as such). That is still my rank. I hold it proudly.

I have written enough, haven't I? Well there are a couple more things I would like to include. Short things, since you probably have better activities to tend to. These are important facts.

Shortly after that mission, I met up with General Mewtwo, who I had not seen since I graduated from the military academy and moved out of his home to form my own. He did not recognize me at first for obvious reasons, but I made sure he remembered me after a Night Daze to the face. I had expected the beast to fight back, to call me insults, and threaten me as was usual, but instead he was amazed. Mewtwo and I spent a few weeks together as, what he called, 'lovers'. He was quick to jump to the point, and proposed to me to be his wife. My heart remained where it belonged, inside my chest, not to him…not like I understand love anyway. I accepted Mewtwo's offer, mostly because it would benefit both of us, since I would receive many of the things he owned and gain authority over the territory he had.

Mewtwo and I got married on the afternoon of November 2, 30XX. He seemed truly happy that day…and for some reason, that fact made me feel good. Lord Biomegas really did not care about our relationship as long as we didn't end up killing one another. That never happened. At first, living as Mewtwo's wife was extremely bizarre. I was totally unaware of the 'duties' I had to perform. Since I was in the military serving Biomegas, however, I was spared from having to clean, cook, and whatever the Hell else I was supposed to do for Mewtwo (not like I wanted to do those things, anyway).

I cannot quite say that being wedded to Mewtwo makes me happy. I do know that maybe we could classify as a happily married couple, because I have never been in a situation that has made me regret my choice. Thankfully, Mewtwo is a professional and knows about love just about as much as I do, so he is not romantic, nor is he interested in intimacy. Neither am I. I could never commit an infidelity, nor have I been tempted to. We have our home atop Mt. Silver, which became a military base shortly after we settled there and is now the HQ in Johto (since there is one per region). We operate from this HQ, command our army and formulate missions and expeditions. We have a laboratory for experimenting and a medical center for injured soldiers. We have slaves to work on the multiple military vehicles.

Life is not as hectic as it used to be now that I have found my purpose in life; to serve my Lord Biomegas. On Earth I have found everything I wanted during my childhood in Cena; power, allies, reason, pride, and _identity. _Had I stayed as a slave of science in Cena, I would have become a pathetic excuse for a living being. I have no regrets. I am proud of the blood on my hands.

Today I visited the hospital of the Mt. Silver HQ. I'd heard that my husband had just returned from a mission quite beaten up. I came into the room planning to chew him out for his failure, but decided against it seeing as he had company. "I see you failed." Is what I told him with a sigh.

Mewtwo groaned and locked eyes with me. "Yes, miserably. You must take care of matters for me while I recover, my dear Dominique." He said. This pleased me to the point I forgot about the disappointment I had been feeling. Whatever Mewtwo could not accomplish, I could!

So there I stood and saluted, showing my pride and conviction would never decay. "General Armstrong, at your service." _Forever and always, _I added mentally, _I am here to serve you and my lord. _

I left the hospital accompanied by a subordinate, the Elekid I had recruited a while back. He filled me in on the recent happenings, on the mission Mewtwo had directed and failed. I learned that our foe had much more help than expected: aid from legendary pokémon, even! The one that threatened Lord Biomegas was the Chosen One spoken of in old prophecies, all of which predicting Lord Biomegas's downfall. No! That would not be possible!

Right now, as I write, I am sitting on a chair at a balcony waiting for my husband and his team to finish preparations. Yes, writing without a table can be a bit troublesome, but I have nothing else to do. The sun is starting to rise over the horizon to bestow light and warmth upon all living creatures. The crescent moon is fading into the sky as the light becomes brighter and the colors change from black to pink and soon to blue. Wild Swablu are chirping happily and wild Altaria are flying off the mountain, humming a tune. The Altaria of the military, however, are making sure to sing loudly like trumpets to awaken sleeping soldiers.

I hope my husband finishes soon, so that we may begin our next mission. Today there will be a massacre. I will be ransacking each and every town, city, every corner of Johto until I find that damned Chosen One and send him/her to the afterlife. I will not stop until I do! Blood will spill wherever I pass. Until my lord, my lord Biomegas, is without threats and can be at peace, I cannot rest.

Now I must bid farewell, since I am running out of pages and I can hear my husband calling from below. I really wonder what awaits me in the future, but so long as I can serve my lord, I will face any obstacle.

So yes, in conclusion, I like what I do and know the meaning of my life. To serve my Lord Biomegas till I can breathe no more, that is my purpose. That is my meaning, however. There are many beings who are yet to understand their meaning. Well this is my advice to all of them: live life to the fullest, and seek what your heart desires, for along the way you will find your purpose. Everything has meaning.

My name is Dominique Armstrong. Military personnel may only address me as General Armstrong as is proper. I will serve Lord Biomegas until I rest on my grave. Capturing the empire's only threat is the last thing before my life is complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I liked this ^_^ I hope new readers understood. <strong>

**Okay, so I decided to do this as if the narrator was actually writing in a dairy/journal instead of plainly narrating. I think I'll do this for other OCs that are not reborns. I am planning of making a full story for Michael Phoebus (male protagonist of OA), although that'll take some time. If any of you OA readers would like a one-shot done for any other character that is not a reborn, please say so in your reviews (which will be very much appreciated). **

***Claimer: The original idea of the Volcarona-powered machine is mine. Use it without my consent and I will make you regret it. *Claimer: the freakin' red diamond is also my idea. DO NOT STEAL.*Disclaimer: Pokémon is OH SO OBVIOUSLY not mine. If it were, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be stinking rich. **

**Like Harry Potter? Visit my friend's account: PhoenixQueen16. ****Like crack-y fics for pokemon and Fullmetal Alchemist? Visit my friend's account: FunkyPurpleFuschia. (They just recently started out here on the site and are asking me to give them publicity -_-' Hope ya'll don't mind)**

**Please review! Signed reviews will be replied to!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN!**


End file.
